


Tattered

by arakicanaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Akaashi x OC - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto's heartbroken, Bokuto's still a volleyball player here but he goes to school time to time, Daichi is a policeman, M/M, MSBY Members are here, OC insert, Suga's a daycare teacher, abused akaashi, canon compliant i guess? the volleyball part I mean, dont worry, for a short time only though, idk really, kurotsukki - Freeform, my oc here is a bastard please feel free to hate on him, pls dont be mad at me, read the 3rd tag, save this man pls, what to tag, you'll eventually meet him as this story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: Bokuto pouted. “Then I’ll be a zookeeper instead and I will take care all of the owls there!”“You know there’s a lot more animals to take care from there don’t you, Bokuto-san?”“But owls will be my priority!”“Because I made the first one got away from me.” He smiled sadly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tattered

**Author's Note:**

> I made a BokuAka angst story. Hope it turns out fine!

It’s been 3 years since Bokuto didn’t came back to his usual self. That boisterous, loud and a jumping ball of energy captain on his Fukurodani years before. There, a lumpy, sad, and a depressed Bokuto sitting before Kuroo on a chair at Todai’s library. They were waiting for Kei here after his classes.

Kuroo sighed lightly. He doesn’t know why Bokuto ended up this bad after he graduated at his school before. But the Nekoma’s former captain was sure this relates to why Akaashi, never gave them any news about his life. Like no contact at all.

The library’s doors opened and Kuroo whipped his head to see who just came in. It wasn’t Kei, he frowned. But rather a 6 foot tall average looking man with short brown hair with khaki colored hoodie who just entered. He’s never seen him before so maybe a transferee or student of another course in Todai? Kuroo didn’t even paid attention to the said man. Who even cares about him?

Bokuto rumbled slightly on his sleep. His brows kept frowning to something. Was he dreaming?

He waved Bokuto’s shoulder a bit. “Bo, bro, wake up. It’s almost 4 pm. We need to go get Kei.” He said.

The latter just let out a grunt response. Kuroo rolled his eyes and decided to wake his best friend up.

“Bro come on. Kei should be nearby the library now. We should just go meet with him.”

His best friend slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes, clearly not aware of where he is. “K-kuroo? What are we doing here man?”

“We were about to meet with Kei but he just texted me to go meet him outside. He said his nearly nearby the library.” Kuroo stood up and got his bag. Bokuto seem to understand what was happening and he also grab his things and brought back to the shelf the book he was reading earlier.

“Come on let’s go.” As they walked to the door, a ring of phone caught his attention and saw the man who entered the library earlier answer it.

“Hello, Keiji?”

_Please don’t tell me Bokuto heard that._

Bokuto stared at Kuroo on a weird way. “Bro? What’s happening? Why’d you suddenly stop?”

He shook his head nervously and he just answered with ‘I thought I left something but it was nothing’ kind of a lie. There’s a lot of Keiji around the world and this might be possibly just a coincidence now right?

Urging Bokuto just to get out of the library, they saw Kei standing on a nearby tree, hiding on its shade. “Kei!” he shouted.

Kei seemed to hear it even though he had his headphones on (to prevent people to talk to him) and looked where the source of voice was. “Kuroo-san.”

“Were you waiting here for too long?”

“No. I just got here.”

“Good. Hehe.”

Kei noticed the sheepish-ness with a hint of nervousness of his lover. He never gets like this if he hadn’t done something _that_ bad or saw something that really bothered him out. Kei just pretended not to notice it and decided to interrogate Tetsurou later.

The three were headed to the Yagiyama Zoological Park. Kuroo wanted Bokuto to have his own time with his favorite animal; the owls. Hence he went to Fukurodani and graduated there. It’s only a little thing he could have help Bokuto cheer up a little since he really don’t know what happened to him and Akaashi ever since they all graduated. Which is kind of weird because Akaashi always updates them whenever there’s a sudden event on his life or a change of plans. But they never talked to each other again when he tried to contact him and got no response at all.

Hearing that man earlier said the name Keiji gave Kuroo a big doubt that it was only a _coincidence_. Heck, the man even sounded so...angry? Annoyed? He doesn’t know if that man just talks like that to be honest. Until that weird feeling gets out of Kuroo, he won’t let it go till he knows what the fuck is going on.

“Tetsurou?”

“A-ah?! Yes?!”

Kei winced at the sudden loudness of his voice. “Are you okay? You’re zoning out more than usual. Is there anything going on?”

Kuroo saw Bokuto at a nearby ice cream shop so he decided to tell Kei a vague information on what he just witnessed earlier. He really did hoped Bokuto didn’t hear that man say Akaashi’s name.

“Earlier at the library,” he gulped, “I saw a man who entered there earlier. He’s like, 6ft tall? I don’t know maybe beyond that.”

“And what about that man?”

“And when me and Bokuto were about to go out and come find you, he said Akaashi’s first name.”

Kei stared at him for a few minutes. “...Did Bokuto heard it?” Kuroo sighed and Kei took it as an explanation of ‘I hope not’ from his boyfriend. “Yo Tsukki and Kuroo! I brought you guys your ice cream! I kinda took long since the line was pretty long...but it hasn’t melted that much yet so here ya go!” Bokuto shouted. Running up to the two while holding salted caramel ice cream and a strawberry flavored one.

They both thanked Bokuto for the treat. Kuroo paid for the tickets, Kei for the transportation and Bokuto offered to buy for snacks, even though the two won’t let the owl. But he was just persistent you just have to let him do his thing and that very small thing is what it gives him happiness to say the least.

“So let’s go?”

Kei and Bokuto nodded. Kei thinking about what Kuroo said and Bokuto, thinking about meeting his owls.

-

“I told you right?! That great horned owl looks a lot like me! Even the staff picked me to hold him! Aaahh! He’s just so precious I wanna take him home!”

Kuroo chuckled. “You know that would be illegal right? Owls live in the wild. And zookeepers are the ones fit for the job to take care of them in the zoo.”

Bokuto pouted. “Then I’ll be a zookeeper instead and I will take care all of the owls there!”

“You know there’s a lot more animals to take care from there don’t you, Bokuto-san?”

“But owls will be my priority!”

“Because I made the first one got away from me.” He smiled sadly.

Kuroo spluttered water on his mouth. “Wait you had an owl before?!” Kuroo talked and wiping his mouth in the process. 

Bokuto chuckled at Kuroo's clumsiness. “Nope! Come on let’s just go to the karaoke!” Bokuto went ahead and began searching for available karaokes outside.

Tsukki just rolled his eyes on Kuroo. How dumb this cat can be? Not getting the hint is what Tetsurou is bad after all. He lightly chuckled.

“What was that Kei?” Kuroo was eyeing his boyfriend.

“What is, Kuroo-san?”

“You laughed!”

Kei rolled his eyes on his senior. “I am a human, Kuroo-san. Of course I do laugh. I rarely do but I do it nonetheless.”

Kuroo just laughed at Tsukki’s banter. The blonde’s cheeks starting to get hot and red from embarrassment. “It’s just that you’re cute when you laugh.”

Tsukki averted his eyes on Kuroo. He cleared his throat before speaking. “L-let’s just go find Bokuto-san. It’ll be a pain in the ass if he gets lost again.”

“Haha. You’re right."

By the time they found Bokuto at the karaoke, the owl haired man already began drinking all by himself and eating all the food he ordered.

“Uwah Bokuto you jerk! You didn’t even waited for us!”

“Can’t help it! I was hungry and you guys were taking too long!” He moaned. He stuffed a piece of meat on his mouth messily and drank from the bottle of his beer.

Tsukishima winced at the sight. “Well at least it’s not that messy here or else I’ll just go home before I get dirty.” Which he never meant by the way and the other two knew that so they just laughed and started to eat what left food they had.

Kuroo and Bokuto were moderately drunk and singing whatever song they were saying out of their mouths and its definitely not the one on the screen. Tsukishima just drink a little because they wouldn’t be able to go home properly if all of them were wasted. He recorded the two earlier singing nonsense songs and would save it for later use. Who knows? It might be useful as a blackmail to keep them in check, he suppose.

Just as he looked outside the window, he saw a very familiar looking man. One with a raven curly hair and average height, beside a man who somehow, perfectly fits on Kuroo’s description of the man on the story he had just told him a few hours ago.

He definitely needs to get a _picture_ out of it.


End file.
